Daisies, Roses, and Sunsets—Oh My!
by xXxDaughteroftheKingxXx
Summary: In which Kurt Hummel prepares for his first date with one Blaine Anderson. Written for Summer Klaine Week 2013 on Tumblr.


_**Daisies, Roses, and Sunsets—Oh My! **_

**Author's Note:**

**Woo! Happy Summer Klaine Week, my lovelies!**

**I'm super excited to be doing these amazing prompts, and let me just say, I'm pretty darn proud of myself that I actually managed to write them. I'm surprised I got through it. **

**This story's pretty self-explanatory—Kurt's POV of getting ready to go on his first date with Blaine and also the very beginning of the date.**

**I hope you guys enjoy it, and you know, uh, you should leave me a review if you feel like it. **

* * *

"Kurt! It's three-thirty!"

Kurt's not usually one to swear, but the reminder has him swearing like a sailor and grabbing one of the scarves on his bed in a hurry. He needs to get going, or he's going to be late to what might be one of the most important events of his life.

Okay, so maybe it's not that big of an event from an outside perspective, but to Kurt, tonight is huge. Tonight, he, Kurt Hummel, will be going on his _first_ date (at least, one that counted) with an amazing and simply gorgeous guy that just so happens to be his best friend. This is something he can't be late for.

He rushes down the stairs, shoving his wallet and cell phone in his back pocket, checking his reflection in the window as he runs towards the door.

"Be back before midnight!" his dad calls, and Kurt has to fight the urge to roll his eyes. "And no funny business!"

The door slams behind him, and Kurt unlocks his car with sweaty palms. God, he's nervous.

Blaine lives approximately an hour away from Lima and the revival theatre is another thirty minutes from Blaine's house, so it's not like Kurt is running late. The show starts at 6:30, and he'll get to Blaine's at five, giving them a little over an hour to have dinner. He's actually making great time, which means…

Kurt hangs a left, following the road to a cute little florist that has been there long before Kurt was born. He distinctly remembers being six years old, when his dad brought him to the shop to buy a bouquet of flowers on their anniversary. Apparently, Kurt's mom had worked their when she was a teenager and into her college years, which gave the little shop all the more sentiment.

He parks his car right outside the florist, and hurries inside. A breeze of cool air hits him, and he takes a nice whiff of the shop. No surprise, the store smells of the pleasant scent of assorted flowers.

"Why, if it isn't Kurt Hummel," a familiar voice says.

Kurt turns around, a smile already forming on his face. "Jo," he greets, leaning in and giving the small woman a hug. "It's good to see you!"

The woman laughs. "It's been too long." She shakes her head in disbelief. "Why, the last time I saw you, you must've been this high." She holds up her hand to a height that was about as short as Rachel, and Kurt laughs along with her.

"It's been a while since we've gone and seen her," he admits honestly. "I guess after a while, I just… stopped going."

Jo nods understandingly. "Well, then, I'm going to assume that you're not here to see your mom," she guesses, and Kurt nods slightly. "Not to impose, but might I ask why exactly you're here?"

Kurt blushes slightly. It's not that Jo is homophobic—he's pretty sure he has a lesbian niece, actually—but Jo has known him since he was a fetus in his mother's womb. Telling her about Blaine is like… well, it's almost like telling his own mother.

"I, ah, have a date tonight," he says softly, a smile forming on his face at the thought. "I figured it'd be sweet to get him flowers or something."

Jo's face breaks out into a grin. "Kurtie's got himself a boyfriend," she says with a teasing but friendly smile. "Come on, let's go look at some selections."

She shows him bouquets of flowers ranging from roses to tulips to carnations. In the end, Kurt goes with a small bouquet of multi-colored daisies, remembering that Blaine once had a black lab named Daisy that he adored. He pays for the flowers, hugging Jo goodbye, and then heads back on the highway to Blaine's house.

He listens to the _Wicked _soundtrack the entire way, belting out the notes to Defying Gravity rather obnoxiously and loudly. In no time, he reaches the familiar, extravagant neighborhood that his boyfriend lives in. Kurt pulls into the empty driveway, and taking a deep breath, he makes his way up to the door and knocks hesitantly.

He's nervous beyond words. He's not even sure why, because honestly, it's Blaine, and he's never been uncomfortable being himself around the younger boy. They always just clicked and they had been best friends for a while now, but Kurt's still anxious this time around. This time is different.

The door swings open, revealing an equally nervous looking Blaine who has a small smile on his face. He looks so good and yet so _adorable _in his outfit, and oh God, is that…?

"Is that a bowtie?" Kurt blurts out before he can stop himself.

It fortunately breaks the ice. Blaine's face breaks out into a grin, and he nods excitedly. "I kind of have a thing for them," he says sheepishly.

"It's adorable," Kurt declares, and Blaine's grin widens further. There's a small, rather awkward pause, and Kurt reveals the flowers from behind his back.

"I, uh, got these for you. They're daisies, for your dog," Kurt says quickly, trying for a small smile. He then realizes that, oh God, Daisy isn't alive anymore, and even if she was, it wouldn't be _for _the dog. "I mean, not _for _your dog, but because of her, and uh—"

Blaine cuts him off with a laugh, his eyes sparkling. "Kurt, they're beautiful," he takes the flowers with one hand, the other staying behind his back. "Ironically, I got you flowers too."

From behind his back, he produces a beautiful and fairly large bouquet of red and yellow flowers. Kurt gasps. "God, Blaine, this must've cost a fortune… they're absolutely gorgeous."

Blaine shrugs modestly, smiling shyly. "It's worth it," he reassures.

They meet eyes, and for what seems like an eternity, Kurt stares into two beautiful orbs of amber. Blaine is absolutely _stunning_, and wow, Kurt finds himself pretty damn lucky to call him his.

It's Blaine that finally breaks the stare. He clears his throat, stepping away from the door. "You want to, ah, put these into a vase until you drop me back off?" he suggests.

Kurt nods. "Sure, that works."

Blaine takes his hand, pulling him inside the massive house (or is it a mansion?) towards the kitchen. After they quickly place the two bouquets into separate vases, they head back outside to Kurt's car.

Blaine opens Kurt's car door, sending him a sweet grin, and Kurt has to fight back his laugh. "I think we're doing this a bit backwards," he notes as Blaine climbs into the passenger seat. "Just a little untraditional, you know?"

His boyfriend—_holy crap, his boyfriend_—chuckles. "Kurt, I think the last thing we are is _traditional_."

The ice is totally shattered by now, because Kurt bursts out into laughter, Blaine quickly following, and they spend several moments in the car just laughing so hard Kurt is sure he's going to cry.

When they finally compose themselves, Kurt starts up the car, and with Blaine's help, he drives towards a restaurant that Blaine suggested. A few minutes into the drive, Blaine takes the hand that Kurt isn't driving with his own, intertwining their fingers.

Blaine doesn't say anything, and neither does Kurt. It's quiet, save for the soft lyrics of _As Long As You're Mine _playing in the background, and the sun is beginning to set in the horizon. It's simple, but it's enough.

And glancing over at the beautiful boy in his passenger seat, Kurt decides that he has to be the _luckiest_ guy on the planet.


End file.
